


【爱丽舍】战时会议

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 仏视角独白。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【爱丽舍】战时会议

**Author's Note:**

> 仏视角独白。

“最美的笼子是什么也关不住的笼子。”

瞧瞧我眼前的年轻人。

我姑且如此不太中肯地评价他，毕竟我自认为不算年轻，却也不算年迈。古往今来没有多少人喜欢前辈的说教，更何况我也很清楚自己的处境。于是我也只好把这番言论憋在心里，不动声色。

我先前从未耐下心思去观察过他，因为我对他并没有丝毫好感。似乎我对邻国皆是如此，总有立场利益或是其他有的没的牵绊着我们，而那又毫无例外。只是这会议太过无聊，我只好盯着坐在我正对面的邻居发起呆来。他向来军装笔挺，梳得一丝不苟的金发被服服帖帖地压在军帽下；脸部线条俊朗潇洒而又棱角分明，用雕塑家的审美方式去评析太过刻板，不过按照当今姑娘们的眼光来看，他生得倒也还算好看。

他的确是年轻人的典范，你很难看透他，而此人寡言少语滴水不漏，更可以称为无懈可击。令人好笑又笑不出来的是上司的指示使我和这个家伙来日方长，不过我并不是很慌乱，反倒开始庆幸我在巴黎上层厮混的快活日子以及多活出的几百年阅历来，毕竟它教给我的东西实在太过可贵：当你摸不透一个人的时候，就去看他的眼睛。他的心思究竟如何缜密，他的眼睛会一五一十告诉你的。

他的眼睛是蓝，可惜不如天空那般晴朗，又不如湖水那般澄澈——或许只有清冽，毕竟当他直勾勾地看着你时，那种由愤怒贪婪等复杂因子而催生出的寒意是无法被忽视的。你会有一瞬间的惧怕，因为他势不可挡，正如他那个为战斗而生的兄长一般——难以否认的是对此我深有体会。这便也是年轻的好处，对权利与欲望的渴求总会助人一臂之力，度过一段蒸蒸日上的痛快日子。不过也正是因为年轻，他也没有机会在岁月的沉淀中学会隐藏自己的欲望。看啊，他的野心是如此明显又是何等的蠢蠢欲动，你可以看出他的欲望，他渴求什么，什么便成为了他的弱点。他什么也没有表露，可他却什么都告诉我了。

我头一次在他面前笑了出来。这是一场持久战，但胜利总会来的。


End file.
